


In the morning

by AnyaCronos



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fanart, Yuri, free shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 14:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16955883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	In the morning

For the campaign against the shipwar!


End file.
